Truth Serum
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: Mark and Chelsea have been going out for a season. But what happens when Vaughn gets drunk and tells Chelsea his feelings for her? VaughnxChelseaxMark. Rated T just to be safe. One-shot.


**Authors Note : My first one-shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harvest Moon.**

It had been one season since Mark and Chelsea had started dating. One season since Chelsea decided to move on. And one season since a certain cowboy had gotten even grumpier then he already was (Who knew it was possible?).

"Chelsea, I'm going to host a party in honour of your one season anniversary with Mark!" Julia had invited Chelsea, Lanna and Natalie over to plan a party for Chelsea and Mark.

Chelsea giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Really, Jules? Isn't it usually a one year anniversary?"

"Well, you worked so hard for over a year without anyone to support you. I think we need to celebrate one season of having someone there for you. Right girls?" Lanna and Natalie nodded at Julia's statement. Chelsea had worked her tail off so the island could prosper. It was also true that she had no one to support her through this journey. Well she had her eye on a certain person but no matter how hard she tried to get closer to him, he just pushed her away. So when Mark asked her out, she decided it would never happen between them and accepted Mark's offer.

"We're having it at the diner tonight and the whole island is invited!" Julia announced to her best friends. As she said this a certain someone walked through the door.

"Vaughn, we're having a party tonight at the diner. You'll be there, right?" Julia addressed Vaughn as he walked into the shop with his signature scowl on his face. He walked over to the kitchen and got a bottle of milk from the fridge without answering.

"Vaughn, it's rude to ignore people!" Julia scolded her cousin.

"Piss off." With that comment, Vaughn left the room, leaving the girls shocked at what he had said. Chelsea sighed. Vaughn had been the subject of her crush until a season ago. She felt he was just a lost soul, hiding behind a 'tough guy' act. But since she started going out with Mark, he had just become sour,cranky and bitter and Chelsea didn't know why.

"He'll show up, don't worry." She assured her friends. She knew that if the rest of the island went he would go to. Despite what he wants you to think, she knew he didn't like to be left out of whatever might be happening around the island.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about his attitude." Julia said, shaking her head and sighing.

"Anyway, lets go and hand out the invitations!" Lanna picked up the envelopes and headed towards the door with her friends behind.

That night, Chelsea sat infront of the mirror while Julia did her hair and make-up. Lanna had ran back home to get dresses for the girls. Natalie was eating a banana while watching Chelsea make faces as Julia dried, curled and straightened her hair.

Lanna came back with a dresses for them all. They got changed and complimented each other. Lanna wore a one shoulder green dress that went past her knees. She had green heels to match. Julia wore a blue dress that matched her eyes. It came down to her ankles had the strapps criss-crossed. Natalie wore a pink dress that stopped just above her knees. She wore daint little sandles. In fact this was the girliest anyone had ever seen her. Chelsea wore a simple red dress that showed of her figure. She wore a necklace with a musical note on it.

After they were ready they walked to the diner, giggling and looking forward to the night to come.

At the diner, Denny, Pierre, Elliot and Mark waited for their dates to come.

When they arrived, the boys walked over to greet them.

"Wow, Natalie, you look so pretty..." Natalie blushed at the compliment and walked of to Pierre's table.

"Yowza, Lanna!" Denny spun Lanna around before taking her over to his table.

Elliot saw Julia and looked like he was about to faint. 'She looks even prettier then usual' he said and took Julia's hand.

"You look amazing, Chelsea!" Chelsea smiled and took Mark's hand. She felt someone else staring at her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Vaughn in a corner. He saw her looking and hid underneath his hat. Chelsea smiled to her self.

After everyone had arrived, Julia got up onto the small stage that had been set up especially for the party.

"Hey everyone! This party is dedicated to Chelsea and Mark and their one season anniversary!" Everyone cheered and Chelsea and Mark beamed. "And now" Julia announced "Give it up for Lanna!" Lanna smiled and stepped up on to the stage. "This is for Mark and Chelsea!"

"Would you like to dance?" Mark held out his hand. Chelsea smiled and took it.

Vaughn glared as the couple went to the dance floor. "Why, Chelsea? Why?" He then ordered a bottle of beer.

At 1:30 in the morning people were still dancing. Chelsea, Julia, Lanna and Natalie were dancing in a small group in the middle. "Thanks so much for tonight, Julia!" Chelsea shouted at her friend as the music was to loud to just talk normally.

"No prob! Glad you enjoyed it!" Julia yelled back.

"I'm going to get Mark out for one more dance before we go home!" Chelsea decided then walked away from the small dancing area. She looked around the diner. She saw Vaughn at his table with at least 10 bottles of beer. She winced thinking about the massive hangover he would have tomorrow. She promised to go over and help Julia make a good fry-up since Julia can't cook for anything.

Scanning the diner she saw no sign of Mark so she decided to look outside. As she walked out she sighed. She hadn't realised how hot it was in the dinner until she came outside. She took a look around and gasped at what she saw.

Mark was there passionately kissing a small woman who Chelsea reconized as Sabrina. He was rubbing his hands up and down her back and she had her arms around his neck.

"Jerk!" Mark stopped kissing Sabrina and turned around to face Chelsea. "Oh, hi Chelsea." He slurred.

"Don't you dare pretend to be drunk! You know just as well as I do you wouldn't go near a bottle of wine if someone paid you to!" Chelsea shouted, as tears started to pouring out of her eyes.

Mark looked down, suddenly feeling the need to admire his shoes.

"You know today was meant to be about us! Not you and Sabrina! About me and-"

"I know!" Mark suddenly snapped at Chelsea, shutting her up.

"I-I never really liked you, Chelsea. I only asked you out because Sabrina rejected me and I wanted to make her jealous. I saw you weren't getting anywhere with Vaughn and took advantage of the opportunity."

Chelsea looked at him in shock. She walked up to him and gave him a slap on the face and then kicked him where no one wants to be kicked. She spun on her heel and walked away leaving him groaning on the ground.

She ran into the diner and started to cry. Julia, Lanna and Natalie came over to see what was wrong. She told them what had happened.

"That dick! If you want I'll go out there and grab him by the ear, kick his ass, then dig a grave. We can hide the body there." Natalie said, her face turning red with rage.

"Don't bother, Nat. He's not worth the attention." Chelsea said, wiping her eyes.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah. I think I'll just go home..."

Chelsea turned and began to walk out of the diner when she tripped an fell into someone. They picked her up and put her back on her feet. When Chelsea turned to thank who helped her she let out a small gasp. It was Vaughn. A very drunk Vaughn.

"O-oh s-sorry Vaughn.." Chelsea began to get nervous. If he was naturally an angry person how would he be when he was drunk.

"nnn-Don't apoligize, love... *hic*" He slured back at her. 'Did he just call me love?' Chelsea thought.

Julia saw Chelsea talking to Vaughn and giggled. 'This should be fun.' She tiptoed up to them and took out her ipod.

"V-vaughn, I think you should head home. Your a little bit tipsy." Chelsea said heading towards the door. She hated alchol and what it can do to you.

Vaughn caught Chelsea by the arm and pulled her back. "Sssswhat that dick-biscuit do to ya... *hic*" Chelsea was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ya know Chelsea...*hic*... I always thought you were really pretty..." 'Yeah he's definitely drunk.' She thought just before Vaughn pulled her close and hugged her.

"I really like ya Chelsea...*hic*... One might say I loved ya... *hic*..."

"Umm... th-thanks Vaughn... Why don't you head back home and get some sleep. Then we can talk in the morning." Chelsea said, desperate to get a grumpy cowboy back then this drunk one.

"Na-ah...*hic*... Don't wanna..." he said, to childishly for a sober Vaughn.

"Come on... I'll walk home with you..." Chelsea begged.

"S'okay then...*hic*... only if you come too..." Vaughn said, sluring most of his words.

"Lets go, then..."

The next morning, Chelsea walked down to Julia's house. She was going to help Julia make a breakfast for Vaughn after his little overdose of drink.

When Chelsea reached the shop, she opened the door to see Julia at the counter looking bored.

"Chelsea! How are you after last night?" Julia saw her friend and bombarded her with questions.

"I'm fine, Julia. He's not worth the tears." Chelsea said, smiling.

"Please be quite. I have a massive headache!" Chelsea saw Vaughn come down the stairs. She wanted to hug him. He was back to normal.

Julia saw Vaughn and smirked. "Hey Vaughn. You really like Chelsea, right? One might even say you love her."

Chelsea looked at her confused. How could she have known their conversation? Vaughn just said "What's gotten into your head this time, Julia?"

Julia grinned and took out her ipod. She then played back thier conversation from yesterday. Chelsea blushed and Vaughn's eyes widened.

"Shit!" He said before running upstairs again.

**Yay! Yeah, just like Chelsea, I hate alchol. It scares me. I really liked writing a drunk Vaughn! So funny the way showed so much emotion! Please review! Peace!**


End file.
